


Perfect World

by selimpride



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selimpride/pseuds/selimpride
Summary: More than fifteen years have passed since the defeat of Leviathan. In that time, Haru has almost achieved all the goals he has set for himself. He is a world-renowned AI researcher. He is married to his childhood sweetheart, Yuujin. And they are expecting their first child to complete their new family. However, a sinister force is in the depths waiting to rip apart Haru’s well earned happiness. How will Haru and his loved ones handle this new crisis? Will Haru finally be able to get his happily ever after?





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuujin, Yuujin!” With much speed and force in his movements, a green haired youth about medium height and slim build was seen running down a sterile lifeless hallway screaming that name, paranoia in his voice. The young man, 29 years of age, known as Haru Shinkai began to pound the door on the last room in the hall.

“It’s open,” a voice rang out.

Haru quickly let himself inside. The room was dimly light white with three occupants. Standing near the entrance of the door was a large bipedal yellow machinelike humanoid, the Appmon dubbed as Bootmon. A man with a similar build to Haru but a bit younger than him with short auburn hair was standing near what seemed to be a bed. It was on the bed that all the focus of Haru’s anxiety lay. A man appearing to be the same age as him but with a much larger build and muscular frame. The top of the man’s head was covered with fiery red hair. He was laying down on the bed with his eyes shut. There were bandages wrapped across the left corner of his face.

Years had passed since Haru had felt this type of fear, the fear of losing Yuujin. The last time was when he was 14, when Yuujin sacrificed himself to save humanity and Haru. Haru thought that horrible time in his life, worrying about Yuujin’s safety, was over, but he was wrong. In the last couple of years, his and Hajime-kun’s research in AI development had begun to attract worldwide attention. However, Haru’s research was the most controversial. Research that had begun to affect his and, most importantly, Yuujin’s safety.

It began a few years ago. After seeing their friends begin to form families of their own and have children, Haru had felt a tinge of jealously. Japan had legalized gay marriage in the year 2028 and not a minute too soon, him and Yuujin tied the knot. However, one thing was missing in completing their family, a child. A child to love and hold that was the best of both of him and Yuujin. The most challenging obstacle to his goal was that Yuujin wasn’t even human to begin with, a fact that Haru and his friends swore secrecy never to tell anyone. The other problem was that they were both technically males, but advancements in bioengineering had now made it possible for same sex couples to have children that shared both of their DNA.

Thus, Haru began to search for a method to synthesize Yuujin’s physical and mental characteristics into a DNA genome sequence. Haru didn’t do this alone. He had help with Hajime and a friend of his, a young woman who was almost as intelligent as Hajime and very close in age to him. She was a prodigy bioengineer have been mentored by none other than the woman who uncovered how to make same-sex couples have children. It took two years, but Haru made it possible, he could have a child that was his and Yuujin.

The next step was how to incubate the child. Unfortunately, Haru didn’t have the funds for a machine to incubate the child, and looking for a surrogate mother that was a stranger was out of the question. To make matters worse, none of their friends were available at that time to carry the child. So Haru, in a rash decision, created an artificial womb and used the aide of surgical robot to implant it within himself.

In the first couple of weeks, Haru didn’t seem to notice anything different. But when the seventh week of his pregnancy hit, Haru began to vomit constantly. This worried Yuujin but Haru play it off as stress and a stomach virus. Yuujin had his suspicions but decided not to pry. It might have helped that at that time, Haru developed an overactive libido, and it made a certain android very happy.

However, that happiness was cut short. While him and Yuujin were walking back to their residency after watching a movie, Haru got dizzy and walked into oncoming traffic. Immediately acting on instinct, Yuujin used his robotic powers and blocked Haru from the path of an incoming car. The driver of the car was relatively unharmed, but the damage was done. Someone had unknowingly recorded the event, but once they realized what happened, they upload the damning footage on the web for the entire world to see.

The world now knew Yuujin was an artificial human. The media had a field day. “World Famous AI Researcher Haru Shinkai’s Husband Yuujin Shinkai is not Human,” was front and center in most of the newspapers in Japan.

Yuujin wasn’t too upset about his forced outing, but Haru’s distress later changed that. To make matter worse, the tabloids and rumor mill began to create malicious stories about their relationship. They called Yuujin a robot designed for sexual pleasure, a sexbot, and claimed he was created by Haru’s grandfather, Denemon, as a toy for his disturbed lonely grandkid, a toy that a degenerate like Haru would late pervert for his fetishes and deviancies. People even began to demand the courts and Japanese government to annul their marriage on the basis that Yuujin wasn’t human and his status was that of property and not a corporate individual with free will. Haru became numb and the only thing to pull him from all that negativity was having Yuujin consoling him the entire time. Haru felt guilt that he needed to be comforted, when it should have been him providing attention for his beloved. He could only imagine what his husband must have felt with all these horrible accusations lobbied towards him.

However, events soon took another horrible turn for Haru. By the twentieth week of his pregnancy, Yuujin had enough of Haru’s deteriorating condition. He thought to himself that Haru was clearly suffering from some long-term ailment and that he needed immediate medical attention. While Haru slept, Yuujin grabbed his sleeping husband and drove him to the emergency room. It was there that Yuujin learned the truth.

“He is pregnant, I don’t know how it is possible, but he has a womb and a developing fetus in there, seems to be about twenty weeks old,” said the doctor. When Yuujin discovered the news, he was furious at first. His anger stemming from the fact that Haru went behind his back, but noticing how upset Haru had become after the revelation had erased much of his agitation. Haru was his weakness, and he could never be truly mad at him.

However, yet again the world discovered another dark secret about the Shinkai family. Someone had hacked into the hospital a week later. It didn’t take long for a leak to be made that revealed Haru was pregnant. Haru Shinkai was pregnant with the child of an android. And this is where Haru’s new crisis in his life would begin.

“Hajime-kun, what happened! I got a call from Ai-chan and she told me that Rei-kun had taken an injured Yuujin to one of the rooms in our lab.” Haru demanded with obvious fear in his voice. It was rare for Haru to ever raise his voice like that to his fellow AI researcher.

Hajime sighed and explained as best as he could to the bewildered green hair man, “Haru-senpai, Yuujin-san was at your home when there was a break in. A group of armed masked individuals came into your home and demanded to know your location. Yuujin-san refused to give your location and a fight ensued. Yuujin-san incapacitated all of them, but one of the assailants shot him. My brother Rei and Hackmon were in the neighborhood when they heard the altercation. They brought Yuujin-san here, but not before learning from him what had transpired before he passed out. The criminals are currently in Ai-san’s bookstore basement and my brother intends to interrogate them for more information. Yuujin-san is going to be fine, I put him on standby mode and started to do the necessary repairs, he’ll be awake any minute now”

The color of Haru’s face dropped after hearing the whole explanation. “Why!? Why do people keep targeting us!? Why can’t Yuujin and I be allowed to be happy!?” Tears clearly started to form down his face. It seemed that memories of Leviathan had never truly healed in Haru’s heart.

With a calming tone, Hajime responded with the following, “Haru-senpai please calm down, stress is not good for the baby, think about what Yuujin-san would say.”

Haru slowly began to relax and pressed a hand to the bump forming in his stomach, “You are right, I need to be think about our son.”

“It’s a boy!? Congratulations Haru-senpai!” Hajime said with a smile. It was then that stirrings began to be heard from the bed. Both men turned around to look.

“Haru?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuujin was sitting upright on the bed. Before anything more could be said by Yuujin, the warm arms of his spouse wrapped around him. “Yuujin, you are okay, I’m so relieved.” 

Yuujin lets out a gentle smile, “I’m sorry for making you worry about me, Haru.”

“Why do you always have to go and play the hero?” Haru asks with an almost annoyed look to his face, however, inside he only feels pure elation that his redhead lover is relatively safe.

“Because I can’t let my hero get hurt, that’s why.” Yuujin’s eyelids drop slightly after the remark, an unusual quirk that Yuujin has done since they were kids to relax Haru, but it has never grown old and it only has made Haru grow to love his husband more each time he does it.

Nonetheless, Haru quickly blushes after hearing that comment. “You are so corny Yuujin! The baby is lucky to have a father like you.”

“Not as lucky as he is to have you as a mother.” Yuujin gets off the bed and stands near Haru and slowly places his hand to Haru’s bulging stomach. The two just stand there, gazing at each other, forgetting that rest of the world exists.

“Hajime-kun, why are they ignoring Boo and you?” Bootmon asks with a finger pointing to his mouth. 

“Um well that tends to happen a lot between them, it’s best to give them their space, especially after everything that has happened.” Hajime scratches his head and just smiles at the curious Appmon. Bootmon rarely sees the couple together, so this was his first time getting the “Shinkai couple experience” as their friends and family have coined it.

After a few more moments of intense gazing and gentle touches, the couple finally remembers their situation. Haru is the first to break the silence. “Yuujin please tell us everything that you can recall.”

And Yuujin did. After being outed as an artificial human, Yuujin predictably lost his job. The company tried to play it off as if it had nothing to with their discriminatory stance towards artificial human beings, but both Haru and Yuujin knew better. Haru wanted to legally fight the wrongful termination, but Yuujin stopped his lover, feeling that it was better not to engage in a potential stressor that could cause harm to his pregnant lover. However, now that he was unemployed, Yuujin was free to be a total mother hen to Haru, constantly being a floating, and overbearing, presence to his love. Haru found it cute at first, but it got old real fast. Haru felt smothered by Yuujin. So, while Yuujin was sleeping, yes, his android was programmed to function like a normal human, so sleep was a requirement, Haru snuck out of their house to go visit Eri-san and Astra-kun and pick up Gatchmon and Offmon. 

His nonhuman children as Yuujin and him tended to call them where staying at the Asuka’s household at the request of the two Appmon. They wanted to meet Eri and Astra’s new baby daughter, Itsuki. So Haru and Yuujin allowed them to stay over the weekend. The goal was for couple to collect them together, but Haru decided that it wouldn’t hurt to surprise Yuujin either. However, Haru left a note for his husband in case Yuujin started to freak out over his absence, which he knew tended to happen quite a bit.

It was during Haru’s disappearance that the raid began. Yuujin recounted that he awoke to notice that Haru was missing from their shared bed. He began calling Haru’s name and looking for him in their home, worried that something happened to him. His fears were put at ease when he noticed Haru’s note. However, soon after reading and processing the contents of the letter, Yuujin heard the shattering of glass. Before Yuujin could react, a revolver was lodged to the back of his head.

“Where is Haru Shinkai, robot?” The voice asked.

Yuujin calmly replied, “Why do you want to know?” Regardless of the belligerent’s response, Yuujin was never going to diverge that information to them.

“You do not need to know such information you soulless machine, now tells us where he is or we will terminate you.” It was then that Yuujin sprang into action. Without raising any suspicion, he used the back of his hands to shoot a burst of electricity, effectively electrocuting the home invader. However, as soon as he knocked out him, Yuujin soon realized that there were two more assailants lying in wait. It was here that Yuujin was shoot in the head. Nevertheless, Yuujin fought through the pain and electrocuted the last two remaining attackers. Yuujin overcome with pain, hunched over and tried to compose himself. He heard the door open and tried to prepare himself for another assault, instead he was greeted to the sight of a man above average height and slim build with disheveled green-gray hair, and alongside him was a blue caped dog dragon hybrid being. Yuujin was relieved to see that it was Rei and Hackmon. Rei went immediately to him and asked him what the commotion was about, which Yuujin answered as best as he could before everything went black.

“And that’s everything.” Yuujin’s mouth sporting a grimace. 

“But why did they want to know about my whereabouts?” Haru asked putting his index finger to his mouth trying to come up with a solution.

“I don’t know, but until we know why and figure out how to prevent future incidents like this, I’m not leaving your side,” Yuujin said with obvious fear in his voice.

Hajime cut into the conversation, “My brother Rei and Hackmon are currently examining the three men, they’ll be able to get some answers from them. However, in addition to having Yuujin-san as a bodyguard, I think this situation requires that Haru-senpai uses Gatchmon and Offmon’s Ultimate Grade forms for added protection.”

“Hey, don’t you think that is over doing it? These are humans, not Appmon or powerful AI like Leviathan.” Haru looked at Hajime with concern.

Yuujin interrupts Haru, “No Hajime-kun is right, I’m sorry Haru but it’s for your safety and the baby.”

Haru shakes his head. “Fine. But first things, first. Let’s go get Gatchmon and Offmon from Eri-san and Astra-kun. Then we can further discuss this.”

Just then, a ringing noise buzzed throughout in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all caught the name of Eri and Astra's kid. You'll see soon enough why it matters...


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, someone’s at the door.” Hajime said before going to check the monitors in the room to see who it was.

On the screen, four figures could be seen. The largest was a blonde man with piercing green eyes. The man was slightly taller than Yuujin and had the same body frame as him. He was wearing sporting a hat with the cap backwards. Next to him was a young woman with long pink hair and blue eyes. She was roughly the same size and build as Haru, but was obviously curvier than the male Haru. In front of the two, were Haru and Yuujin’s Appmon and “kids.” The eldest was Gatchmon, a bipedal looking cat with white fur and a red hat that had a magnifying glass on it. Next to him was his “brother” Offmon, a canine looking creature with a newsboy cap placed squarely on his head.

“Come on Yuujin let’s go greet them.” Haru turned to look at the other occupants in the room, “Want to come Hajime-kun? Bootmon?”

Hajime smiled at the couple and made a dismissive gesture with his hand, “I’d love to, but I’m really busy right now with a current side project, I’ll tell you more about it later Haru-senpai.” 

Bootmon responded too, “And Boo is going to stay with Hajime.”

“Ok bye Hajime-kun, bye Bootmon” Both Haru and Yuujin waved goodbye to Hajime and Bootmon. The innocent Appmon and young AI researcher waved back. 

Haru and Yuujin promptly left the building only for Yuujin to be met with Offmon jumping straight at his chest. “Yuujin!” Offmon shouted while having tears running down his eyes. Yuujin caught the hat wearing Appmon with his arms. “Are you okay?” Offmon voice was clearly wrought with distress and worry.

“I’m fine, Offmon, sorry for making you worry about me.” Offmon snuggled deeper into his buddy. Yuujin offers a small smile as he gently embraces his “son.”

Gatchmon raises his claw hand and points it at Yuujin. “Honestly Yuujin, you need to be more careful, you are constantly getting hurt, next time think about Haru’s feelings for once before getting involved in dangerous situations.”

Haru was at a loss for Gatchmon’s harsh words and simply yelled “GATCHMON!” 

“No. It’s okay Haru, Gatchmon is right. I’m sorry Gatchmon, when it comes to Haru sometimes I forget about my own safety.” Yuujin made a pleading gesture to the annoyed Appmon which Gatchmon reacted with a satisfied grin.

Eri interjects to the conversation, “No, it’s not just Yuujin, Haru is just as guilty as Yuujin. Honestly, both of you need to be more considerate of each other’s feelings regarding your safety.”

“Hello to you too Eri-san and Astra-kun, thanks for bringing Gatchmon and Offmon to us.” Haru replies with nervously laughter. The green-haired youth had no other response to Eri’s blunt honesty about one of the few issues that plagued the relationship between him and his best friend. In fact, this was a hot button discussion among the otherwise happily married couple. Both made it abundantly clear that they didn’t like how their significant other had little concern for their own life when it came to the other. They had previous heated altercations over this problem. For now, both Haru and Yuujin put the issue aside, but they both knew that one day it would need to be properly addressed.

“Wow Yuujin what happened to your neck and arms, did you get attacked by a horde of spiders?” Astra commented on and directed his fingers to the purplish back marks around Yuujin’s arms and neck. Yuujin was wearing a sleeveless black V-neck T-shirt which allowed the world to see he was full of love bites from Haru. “And you Haru, why were you walking funny?” Both Haru and Yuujin’s face immediately changed to the same shade of color as Yuujin’s hair. “Oh, I get it, oh damn, you two did a number on each other. Reminds me of the last time we met and Yuujin was the one walking funny and both of you were full of hickeys. Damn you two sure do go at it like wild animals.” Astra finished his last statement with a huge shit eating grin.

Yes, Astra’s remarks had a ring of truth to them. The couple did lead an active and healthy sex life, and the night before engaged in some passionate love making. And contrary to the lies published by the tabloids, Haru was not some submissive effeminate lady boy that wanted to be constantly dominated by his testosterone-ridden looking robot. Haru and Yuujin switched sexual roles from time to time, but they had their preferences like many other same-sex couples. 

Not long after Astra stopped talking, Eri punched her husband in his right arm. “Torajiro, that’s really mean, they just went through a traumatic incident and you are making lewd remarks on their private life, be more considerate.” Eri only used Astra’s full first name whenever Astra committed some antic she deemed as foolish or highly inappropriate.

“What? I was just trying to lighten the mood, babe. You feel me!? Of course you do!?” Astra retorted with his classic gesture.

“Ugh you are impossible sometimes.” Eri shaking her head with her hand pressed to her brow.

Haru, Yuujin, Gatchmon, and Offmon laughed at the couple interactions. “It’s alright Eri-san, Astra-kun’s comment did lighten the mood, right Haru?” Yuujin looked to his spouse, which Haru responded with a light nod of his head and a smile.

“This is why I like you two, you both get me.” Astra said with a wicked smile on his face.

“Please don’t encourage him.” A few seconds passed and Eri finally decided to pop the question, “So, what happened?”

And now for a third time that day, Yuujin retold his run in with the mysterious intruders.

“Oh wow.” That’s all Eri could say, still trying to process the story that Yuujin had just told everyone.

Astra spoke up, “Haru are you sure you have no idea who is gunning for you?”

Haru responded, “No Astra-kun, I have no clue. I know people exist that don’t approve of my relationship with Yuujin or my research, but I don’t think that anyone of them would try to attack me or Yuujin.”

“Maybe I should scan the web to see if there might be an answer on there, eh Haru?” Gatchmon reaches for his magnifying glass.

“Please do so Gatchmon, but let’s wait till we get home, okay?” Haru answers.

“Rei-kun is also investigating this matter. I just hope we can quickly put this mess behind us.” Yuujin uses his free left hand to reach for Haru’s right hand and links their fingers together. Haru could feel a slight quiver from Yuujin’s hand. All he can do to console his beloved was to use his thumb to slowly rub on his red-haired lover’s hand to soothe him and to remind him that he was safe.

Haru decided to change the subject into something a little less serious. “So, who is taking care of Itsuki-chan?” 

“Mama is. Dokamon and Musimon are also back home. Dokamon almost came with us because he was afraid of something happening to me after hearing the news about Yuujin, but I told him to stay behind to keep Itsuki-chan safe. By the way Haru, I know you and Yuujin have already picked a name for your son, so spill it.” Eri points a finger at the couple.

“Sorry Eri-san, but that’s a secret between me and Yuujin. You’ll just have to wait till the baby is here,” Haru replied with a sweet smile.

“Why did I already know that was going to be your answer?” Eri let down her arms to show a defeated pose. The entire group chuckled in response.

Suddenly, a beeping noise rang out. Eri composed herself and look at her blonde mate. “Tora, that’s my alarm for work, we have to get back home.” After several years of working as an idol, Eri caught her big break and finally landed a role on tv. A few years later she rose through the ranks and became a movie star. Eri was now able to make more people smile than ever before.

“We got to catch up some other time, good bye Haru, Yuujin, Gatchmon, and Offmon. And please be safe, all of you.” Eri exclaimed. Both her and Astra gave a concerned look before waving off to them and returning to the teahouse. The Shinkai family equally said their goodbyes and waved at their departure.

A few seconds later, the makeshift family slowly began their trek back to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

The makeshift family decided to stop by a restaurant before returning home. Well in truth, Haru sprang the idea, Yuujin, Offmon, and Gatchmon just agreed to it. Haru chose a nice Italian restaurant as an attempt to cheer up his husband with his favorite food, pasta. It seemed to do the trick as Yuujin was laughing and smiling while they were in the restaurant. And of course, their buddy Appmon ate with them. Nobody gave Offmon and Gatchmon any questionable looks. After a decade of their misadventures with Leviathan, robots and other forms of AI had became more common than ever. Most onlookers though nothing of Gatchmon and Offmon, thinking they were odd little robots. While at the restaurant and waiting for their meals to be served, Gatchmon conducted a search for any leads of who tried to harm Haru. However, the search yielded nothing fruitful. After finishing their meal and paying for it, they headed back in the direction of their home.

The house was a two-story home and looked like every other house on their block except that it had a distinct color scheme, red roof and green colored walls. Haru unlocked the door and in went the couple and their Appmon buddies. However, much to their surprise, they were not the first entities in the house. Sitting on the living room sofa, it was none other than Rei and Hackmon.

"Rei-kun!?" Haru's voice rang out.

"Why are you in our house?" Yuujin looked a little displeased with the familiar but intrusive guests.

The grey-green haired man raised his head and looked at the pair, "I think the real question is here is how did I get in your home so easily, or the better question is how did anyone else enter your home earlier today?"

Yuujin face seemed even more displeased and could only utter, "Damn…"

Hackmon looked at Rei and said, "Rei just tell him what we found out, it's obvious he is agitated and if you push him further he could…"

"Alright," Rei replied to the draconian looking Appmon. Rei returned his attention to the married duo. "We know who raided your home and the reason for it."

"Tell us!" Yuujin demanded.

Haru went to wrap his arms in the taller man's right arm. Haru calmly whispered in his ear, "Yuujin, please relax." And with that gentle command, Yuujin began to center himself again.

Rei gave them a moment before he continued where he left off. He asked them a question, "Have you ever heard of the anti-transhuman movement?" The anti-transhuman movement is a collective of individuals who believe that with the rise of artificial intelligence, human beings will be forced to adapt to the change by adopting new sophisticated technology into their bodies. However, these people believe that this will eventually make humans lose their humanity and become something entirely different. As AI becomes more pervasive in the everyday of average human beings, the movement slowly gains followers.

"We have." Both responded. Over the years, Haru's research gained more recognition and was well received both within the scientific community and outside it. Nonetheless, when Haru began to dabble in ideas of giving robots sentience, he encountered harsh resistance, criticism, and backlash. At one conference event, someone belonging to the anti-transhumant movement tried to punch him, only for them to have their face pounded in by his intimidating looking husband.

"Well we found out from the thugs that broke into your home that they are part of this movement." Rei answered back.

"But when I conducted my search I found nothing that resembled them," Gatchmon chirped at Rei.

Hackmon answered back, "That's because they are part of a more secretive group, one that is more violent and radical. They are responsible for some recent terrorist attacks on AI labs, researchers, and other related activities. They call themselves The Society of Save Humanity or the SSH for short. It seems they are backed by powerful secular bankers and religious leaders who have a common interest in putting a halt to the advancement of AI modifications with human beings and are willingly to do whatever it takes to stop them. They have been able to cover their attacks through bribery and manipulation of the media. What's more is that they are encrypting their data with extremely powerful and expensive firewalls, it took me and Rei awhile before we could access this information. That's probably why you found nothing. And yet, we only know so little, we haven't been able to pass all their security measures. Even Leviathan wasn't this secured."

"So, tell me straight, what do they want with Haru?" Yuujin turned his gaze from Hackmon to Rei.

Rei stood up from the couch and prepared himself to deliver the unwelcome news. "It's not only Haru that's involved in this. Yuujin Shinkai and Haru Shinkai, their goal is to murder you both and your unborn child. They view you two and your child as the point of no return. They believe that your son will be the first posthuman and a harbinger for the damnation of the human race as we know it. Extinction. They are determined to kill him and his parents to prevent that from happening."

Haru and Yuujin both let out long gasps after hearing Rei's words. Yuujin immediately wrapped his arms around Haru's body and pressed Haru's head to his chest. Meanwhile, Haru was more startled by Yuujin shaking uncontrollably while holding him. Yes, the news was alarming, but his mind couldn't help him to be worried for Yuujin. Especially when his presence was usually enough to comfort him, but not this time.

Rei knew the news would alarm them, so he immediately followed up his discovery with some words of encouragement. "Of course we cannot allow that to happen. What's more is that Hajime might be targeted too, so I have to provide as much aide as I can to keep everyone safe."

Hackmon took out a small chip that he seemed to be hiding in his cape. "As a form of help, Rei and I have installed a revamped security system of your home into this chip. I will implant it in Gatchmon, and it will notify you if any suspicious activities are taking place within the perimeters of your property. They shouldn't be able to hack this one so easily like they did last time." It was a quick procedure with Hackmon using his hack abilities and tools. Gatchmon let out a few noises to show his discomfort but it was a quick and relatively painless.

Yuujin stared at Rei. "You think more attacks will be carried out and so soon!?"

"Yes. The first attack was merely a quick test. They know about your powers, but they don't know the extent of them. They sent these low-level robots to try to gauge how strong Yuujin Shinkai is. However, there is a flaw in their plan."

"They don't know about Gatchmon or the others." Haru chimes in.

Rei nods at Haru. "Exactly, nor do they know the true extent of Yuujin Shinkai's powers, such as his ability to fly or create force fields. The more information they don't have on us, the less chance they have on surprising us with a well formulated assault."

"But that might be taking unneeded risks. It might be necessary next time for me to not hold back."

"Then do it. If that happens, we will come up with a backup plan. I doubt the next attack won't be anything you cannot handle, but if not, you have the Appmon to aide you. I have told you everything I know, once I find out more I'll inform you two right away. Let's go Hackmon." Rei motions Hackmon to leave the Shinkai home.

The two begin to walk out, but before that Hackmon speaks up, "If you need us, call us right away."

Without missing a beat, Haru tells them, "Thank you Rei-kun and Hackmon for all the help."

"Yes, thank you." Yuujin bows a little to them.

Rei raised his hand and made a dismissive gesture with it. "Think nothing of it. I cannot let anything happen to the Shinkai family. Eri, Ai and Hajime would kill me if anything happened to either of you three and I rather not leave my son to grow up without his father."

Both Haru and Yuujin nervously laughed at his comment, but they understood the weight of Rei's words. Ai and Eri were not women to mess with, and Hajime could be vicious if he wanted to be.

With some final goodbyes, Rei and Hackmon left the Shinkai residence and headed back to Rei's house where his wife and son were waiting for him.

It was midnight at the Shinkai house. One would surmise that the house should be silent, but this was not the case. The noise that swept through the house did not go unnoticed by Offmon. But even without the disturbance, Offmon couldn't sleep. The events of earlier that day continued to play out in his mind. His "parents," particularly his buddy, had gone through a lot. He worried immensely about Yuujin and Haru and now the familiar noises that came from Haru and Yuujin's bedroom were louder than usual. Gatchmon previously explained it to him that it was just their buddies "performing a human act of love that no else can watch or join." Offmon sometimes wondered if they were withholding information about it because they thought he was too innocent or naïve, but he also realized that maybe it is best if he tried not to involve himself in the private affairs of his "parents." Nonetheless, the unordinary level of volume and shaking from the room after such a hectic day made him paranoid. He decided to consult Gatchmon.

"Um… Gatchmon." Offmon said while gently shaking the sleeping Search App. Gatchmon first pulled his little blanket closer to him and tried to ignore Offmon but his shaking was persistent.

Gatchmon used his claw hand to rub his eyelids. "Uh what is going on… Offmon?" Gatchmon eyes slowly adjusted.

"Um… I'm sorry to wake you up but I'm worried about Yuujin and Haru ofuu-" the Offline App replied while nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Why did someone get inside the house?" Gatchmon immediately sprung out of his little bed. "How is that possible? Rei's security system should have alerted me if that happened."

"Oh, um no, it's not that, it's just Haru and Yuujin's room is making more sound than normal."

"Offmon we have been over this, they are just having some of their "lovey dovey" activity, go back to sleep." The feline looking Appmon went back to lying down on his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

But Offmon wasn't satisfied with that answer. "But I can't shake the feeling that it might be something else"

Gatchmon yet again left his bed. "Ugh, ok fine, let's go find out, but if they get mad at us, I'm pinning the blame on you." Gatchmon emphasized his words by point his clawed hand at pointed it directly at Offmon.

"Ok ofuu."

As they walked down the corridor and neared their Buddy humans' room, it seemed as if the earlier ruckus had come to halt. They walked slowly until they reached the door of the room and both Appmon put their ears to the door and tried to hear what was happening inside.

The couple finished their passionate session on their bed right when their Appmon buddies began to listen in on their conversation. Haru slowly adjusted himself so that he could lie on top of Yuujin with his head pressed sideways on Yuujin's chest.

Haru was the first one to break the silence. "Um… Yuujin what's got into you, you were a little bit more aggressive… and you were shaking a lot while we were having… sex." Haru face turned beat red after saying the word sex. Even though he and Yuujin hadn't been virgins since they were 17, Haru still couldn't help it and blushed whenever he said that word to Yuujin.

The redhead looked away from his lover and began to speak, "I'm sorry Haru. I just cannot get over what Rei said, I cannot lose you Haru. I just can't, not you nor our baby." Yuujin's voice began to break.

"Yuujin it's going to be okay, nothing is going to happen to me or our child," Haru said this while gently rubbing his finger on Yuujin's left pec.

"But how can you say that so confidently!?" Yuujin turned to look straight at Haru.

Haru smiled gently at Yuujin and lifted his head . Because I have you, Gatchmon, Offmon, and our friends to protect us. Believe in yourself and them. I do."

Yuujin gently reaches for Haru's left hand and places the palm of it to touch the palm of his right hand. "Haru even though you gave me a body that is bigger and more muscular than you, you are still stronger than me."

Haru shakes his head. "Yuujin, you are not any weaker than I am. We are equals. I am only strong because I have you. We both give each other strength, that's why we are so compatible, we complete each other."

Yuujin was at lost for words. Haru always knew the right words to say to him or anyone else for that matter. "You are my hero Haru. I love you now and forever." Yuujin felt he could never stress those words enough to his beloved.

“And I love you too Yuujin, always.” Haru moves his head to signal to Yuujin that he wants a kiss. Both Yuujin and Haru position themselves to give each other a nice gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This by the way is a beta. I'll try to fix the grammar and spelling errors later this week or the next. Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with my historical research. Here it is. A lot of interactions with the buddy Appmon. I'll try to make it more plot related in the next chapter. Try is the key word.

“Haru!” Haru felt a disturbance in his bed. “Haru!”

Not ready to be woken up, Haru pulled his covers and responded, “not now Yuujin, go take care of it in the bathroom.”

Gatchmon had enough. He grabbed a pillow and slammed it on his sleeping human buddy. “I’M NOT YUUJIN!”

Gatchmon’s antics were too much for the green haired man and it woke him up. “Gatchmon!?”

“Good morning Haru, time to get up. Yuujin is making breakfast.”

 

Haru went downstairs while holding Gatchmon in his arms. He saw Offmon sitting down near the kitchen table and Yuujin in the kitchen. “Good morning Offmon, good morning Yuujin”

“Good morning,” they replied.

Haru set Gatchmon down and went to kiss his husband on the cheek. “What are you making Yuujin?”

“Grilled salmon, rice, and miso soup.”

“Smells delicious.”

“I hope so.”

“Yuujin?”

“Yes Haru?”

“Why are you wearing that shirt?” Yuujin was wearing a green shirt with huge black letters that said HAL’S PROPERTY. Astra and Eri bought that shirt for their android friend when they were in England two years ago. They were visiting England to have Eri meet the family of Astra’s mother.

Yuujin responded to his partner, “Is there a problem? It’s your favorite shirt Haru and besides it is the truth. I’m your property now and forever.” Yuujin let out a grin.

Haru became annoyed that his lover was being his usual goofy self instead of taking this seriously. “I don’t know if I would say it’s my favorite, but can you please not say you are property, not even as a joke.”

“Haru does this have to do with the encounter we had several days ago?”

Haru gave no response and just looked away. A week ago, they went to the park with their Appmon. While their Appmon were busying playing in the playground and Yuujin was napping, Haru was approached by a random stranger, a man about his mid-twenties. He blatantly asked Haru how much would it cost to rent Yuujin out for a night, implying Yuujin was no different from the sexbots that were now commonplace. Yuujin woke up to hearing his husband yelling angrily and later consoling him when he began to cry.

“Haru, we all know what those people say isn’t true.”

“But Yuujin, doesn’t it bother you, even a little, that people think that of you?”

Yuujin pressed their heads together and spoke, “No, because it isn’t true and I only care what you and the other people I love think about me.”

Haru decided to stop, he knew he wasn’t going to make his partner yield. “Fine, you can keep wearing the shirt, but please wear something over it if you leave the house?”

“Sure Haru. Breakfast is ready by the way,” Yuujin said this while holding plates full of food.

The little family began to eat their meal. Midway into the meal, Haru noticed that there was something wrong with Gatchmon. Haru could see that Gatchmon was eating but not at his regular vigorous pace.

“Gatchmon you don’t look so good, what’s the matter?” The young researcher asked his Appmon buddy.

“Ugh, Offmon kept me up last night, he couldn’t sleep because you two were extra noisy.” The married couple knew what Gatchmon was speaking about and blushed at the fact they were heard.

Yuujin spoke up, “Offmon were you worried about me and Haru?”

“Offu.“ Offmon didn’t look back at Yuujin when he asked him a question and instead chose to look away.

“It’s okay, Haru and I just had a rough day yesterday, but everything should be fine, right Haru?” Haru nodded yes.

“Is that true?” Offmon pressed on, not entirely convinced.

Haru felt that instead of trying to convince Offmon that they were fine maybe it wouldn't hurt to make Offmon happy and get his mind off the subject. “How about tonight you sleep in our bed? Will that make you feel better Offmon?”

“Offu.“ Offmon loved sleeping with the two humans and enjoyed witnessing how sweet the couple were to each other.

“Hey what about me?” Gatchmon pipped.

“You are welcome too, Gatchmon,” Haru giggled at how silly Gatchmon could be.

When everyone finished their meal, Offmon felt this was the right time to ask his question. “By the way Yuujin, Haru what is sex?”

“WHAT!?” Both Haru and Yuujin shouted.

“Offmon, why are you asking?” Yuujin asked with his voice trying to remain calm as to not further alarm his buddy Appmon. Offmon realized that the question might not have been appropriate because of his “parents’” shock.

“Me and Gatchmon went to check up on you and I heard that word. I have heard it before, but don’t know what it is. What is it?”

“I should have known Gatchmon was involved,” the redhead android said.

Haru intended to give Gatchmon a good lecture about invasion of privacy but noticed that his rambunctious “son” was nowhere in sight. Gatchmon snuck out of the dining area when Offmon said his name. Both Yuujin and Haru left the table to go look for him and give him his well-earned scolding. Poor Offmon never got his question answered.

 

An hour later in the Shinkai home, Haru finished bathing and was looking for his spouse. Yuujin was in the living room practicing the guitar. Normally, Haru wouldn’t interrupt him and instead watch and listen to his partner create a new song, usually it was meant for him. However, he had no time to lose.

Haru sat down next to his husband on the couch. “Yuujin can you bathe Gatchmon for me. I must get your new body ready for the scheduled transfer, and I don’t have the energy to do both.”

“WHAT!?” Gatchmon could be heard screaming after he was knee deep in the pantry looking for his favorite snacks, Gatchmonaka. He rushed to the living room to stop what he thought was a big mistake. “But why Haru? Haru you always give me my baths. Why can’t you do it this time?” Gatchmon was desperate for an answer.

“I’m sorry Gatchmon but you haven’t taken a bath in a while and you need one. Maybe next time. But right now, the baby won’t let me do that much work.”

Gatchmon jumped to the couch and placed his claw on Haru’s bulging belly. “You little brat. Listen here kid, once you are born you are going to understand how it works around here. I was here first and Offmon second. That means I’m the boss around here and you are the newbie disciple. I’m letting this slide now, but that ends once you are out here.”

“Gatchmon! Honestly what are we going to do with you?” Haru rolled his eyes at how melodramatic Gatchmon’s empty threat was.

Gatchmon looked at Haru with puppy dog eyes. “Give me a bath and not Yuujin?”

 

 

After giving Gatchmon a bath, Yuujin began to dry off the Search Appmon’s fur with a towel. “Stupid Haru, I just wanted to spend some quality time with you.”

“I’m sorry Gatchmon. The baby takes up a lot of energy from Haru.”

“Why do you two want a kid anyway when you have me and Offmon?

“It’s not like we don’t love you two, but since Haru is a human, he has an instinctive need to breed with his mate and produce children to continue his genes,” Yuujin said in a monotone voice.

Gatchmon shuddered to himself. “It’s creepy when you talk like that.”

Yuujin started laughing, he got the reaction he wanted from Gatchmon. “Well there’s another reason, much more depressing than what I just said.”

“Which is?”

“We are legally required to have a child, or our marriage will be annulled.”

"Annulled? You mean like ended?"

"Yes." Yuujin had a solemn look on his face.

“You cannot be serious, let me look that up.” Gatchmon used his ability and began to look up the web for marriage annulment in Japan and children. What he found disturbed him greatly.

Due to the declining birth rate of the Japanese population which was reaching the tipping point of demographic collapse, the Japanese government had taken drastic measures to fix it. The Japanese National Diet, the legal national body of Japan, passed a measure of draconian laws. One of the measures allowed same-sex marriage, but at a steppe price. Within the first five years of the marriage, same-sex couples would be required to have a child, either adopted or biological, if not they forfeit the legality of their marriage. In addition, monetary incentives were passed for Japanese couples to adopt or produce more children. Only a few years into the new laws, many of Japan’s orphanages were empty.

This forced Haru into a predicament. Yuujin and him had waited too long to act. Adopting was now virtually impossible for them. The government had made it even more difficult for Japanese citizens to adopt children from foreign nations. It seemed with tolerance of LGBTQ people had only been achieved through national xenophobic mentality.

"That’s not right. They shouldn't be allowed to force Haru and you like that.”

Yuujin looks at Gatchmon with concern. “I know. That was one of the factors that drove Haru to want a kid, the others being he wants a little me and him and that he is jealous that all our friends are settling down and having children. Even Wato has a kid now.”

“Haru gets jealous? I don’t believe you!” Gatchmon cross his arms and looks away at Yuujin, expressing his doubt.

"Yep. He is pretty good at hiding it, but I know he does. He makes me dress up in ugly clothes and will not let me fix my bed hair, so people won’t flirt with me. I think Haru might be a tad paranoid.”

"Or maybe you instigate it, Yuujin. You are too nice sometimes Yuujin and people mistake that for affection."

“You think? Well I’ll try to not do that anymore, I don’t want Haru to get the wrong impression.” Guilt always ran through Yuujin's mind for making his partner worry that there might exist some possibility that he would cheat on him. Yuujin would never dream of it. Haru saved him, multiple times. He is his hero and his world. In Yuujin’s eyes, no human could ever come close to the perfection that is his Haru. Haru deserved better than him, Yuujin thought. However, Yuujin wouldn’t let Haru have that choice. Maybe being selfish like that is what made him truly human.

 

A bored Offmon went looking for Haru, since his buddy human was busy with Gatchmon. He first checked for the goggle wearing man in his’s study. Haru’s study was a small lab that was designed for him to work on his AI research when he wasn’t unable to go to the main lab that he shared with Hajime. Offmon opened the door and saw that the AI researcher looking intensely at his laptop.

“Haru what are you doing?”

Haru turned around to look at Offmon. “Oh, hello Offmon. I’m putting my finishing touches on Yuujin’s next body.”

“Why are you doing that? You don’t like his current body?”

"It’s not that, it’s just that since I’m growing up and aging, Yuujin needs to appear that he is too. Well originally that was the primary motive.” With the world discovering the true nature of his lover, they no longer needed to keep up the charade. However, other motives still existed for giving him a new body. “Now we are doing it because Yuujin wants a body to reflect that. He wants us to grow old together."

“Oh, that sure sounds like Yuujin, he is very romantic,” Offmon cooed. The Offline Appmon enjoyed hearing about his human partner’s romance with Haru. It made his heart melt.

“He is, isn’t he? But another reason why he needs a replacement is because his current body is outdated. When I first put back together his broken conscious from the AR field where he…died, I kept replacing his bodies every 18 months to reflect as if he aged like a human. However, I haven’t given him a new body in six years. He needs an update.”

“Like what updates?” Offmon asks.

Haru mumbles to himself, “maybe make him a little less attractive so people would stop flirting with him.”

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing.” Haru gives Offmon a suspicious smile, which the naïve Appmon doesn’t take notice. In truth, Haru was not planning on doing that. While creating an attractive body for Yuujin might seem to some as if it is cheating and self-indulgent of Haru, his physical appearance was a part of who Yuujin is and he couldn’t change that, even if his looks caused him great envy over how many desired his husband. His personality didn’t help.

“Ok ofuu“

“The only major change I making to him is that his hairline will recede a bit and his hair will be a bit thinner, but that’s only normal for a male his age of 30.” If Haru was honest, Yuujin looking older and mature was a major turn on.

Offmon rose his hand up and said, “Haru, I have another question.”

“Yes Offmon?”

“Does Yuujin ever ask for you to make his body in a certain way?

“Um, I ask him about any changes that I make and ask for his consent on all of them, but he only wants me to make his body in the form that would be “most pleasing to me.” Haru’s face turned red. "His words, not mine."

“Yuujin really wants to make you happy doesn’t he, Haru?”

"Yeah, that's my Yuujin." Haru thought about how unselfish his beloved is. Sometimes, Haru felt as if he didn’t deserve someone like Yuujin. But despite that, he was never letting Yuujin go, no matter how selfish that maybe. Yuujin is the only thing in his life where he’ll be selfish. Yuujin is his, for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fic and Appmon, please help out Appmon by voting for it in an online poll! Please vote for it the following poll link below to show that you think it deserves to be the favorite anime of 2017. You just need a twitter account to vote. Here is the name of Appmon in Japanese to better find it デジモンユニバース アプリモンスターズ Don't forget, you can vote daily until the 14th of February! So vote again tomorrow!  
> The link: https://vote.animefestival.jp/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking more than a month to update this. I have been busying with school and I recently got obsessed with Digimon World Next 0rder. I hope you enjoy. It might have some grammar errors, I'll fix them soon enough. Comments and critique is encouraged.

“Good morning Haru-senpai, Gatchmon, Offmon.” Hajime and Bootmon greeted Haru, Gatchmon, and Offmon at the entrance to the lab.

Both Haru and Hajime were researcher professors that belonged to the University of Tokyo. The two over the years had proven their merit and been granted certain privileges that even the most seasoned of research professors could only dream of. One of these privileges was having their own private lab where they experienced minimal supervision and contact with other colleagues, colleagues who many times disagreed with their research, sometimes on moral grounds. Nonetheless, once a month, the two would present their findings and research gains to the committee of the department of robotics. The two researchers would sometimes work with each other, but that usually depended whenever their work overlapped. Because of their renowned status among AI scholars, the two would be busy with research conferences all over Japan and beyond.

Two days after the assault on Yuujin, Haru went back to the main laboratory he shared with Hajime. It took a lot of effort to convince Yuujin to allow Haru to return and only with the clause that he take both Gatchmon and Offmon with him for added protection. Usually, Gatchmon accompanined Haru to the lab, and Offmon would go with Yuujin to his job.

Unfortunately, no progress had made on finding more information about the SSH. Even with help from Hajime, the Katsura brothers couldn’t find anymore information about them, nor where did the robots that attacked them came from. In fact, it seems after the attack, the organization destroyed most of the information Rei was able to find about them on his first try, with no traces remaining. For now, Haru and friends would have to wait until the group made themselves known again.

Haru walked into the lab with a thermos full of coffee and saw his lab partner with dark sunken eyes and unruly bed hair. Anyone could tell that Hajime did not have a good night sleep by taking a quick glance at the young man.

“Good morning Hajime-kun, good morning Bootmon how was babysitting Naoto-chan.” Haru chirped.

Hajime cracked what appeared to be a force smiled. “Interesting, hey did you know my brother left Hackmon with me but in his Ultimate Grade form, Revivemon?”

Haru didn’t know how to respond to that. “Sounds like you had an interesting evening.”

The smile on the auburn youth slowly changed into a scowl. “Not really, Bootmon got upset every time my nephew cried, which was a lot. Oh, and Revivemon didn’t help the situation with his watchdog attitude. In short, no one got any sleep”

Bootmon put up his hands in a defensive stance and started to shake them. “I’m sorry Hajime-kun, Boo didn’t mean to.”

Hajime’s scowl disappeared at that moment. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you, Naoto-chan, or Hackmon. My stupid brother is to blame here.”

“Well I hope at least Rei-kun and Ai-chan had fun on their date,” Haru said.

“I sure hope so.” Hajime thought to himself that he hopes his sacrifice brought happiness to his brother and his wife.

Haru sighed, “I wish Yuujin would take me out.”

“But Haru-senpai that would require you to stop being so domestic and allow Yuujin-san to take you out.” Haru gasped at Hajime’s words. The auburn-haired youth had a kind heart but a very wicked mouth that sometimes utter harsh truths.

Haru feigned that he was hurt by Hajime’s comment. “That’s mean Hajime-kun, you are implying I keep Yuujin locked up like he is my princess in a tower.”

“I can see Haru-senpai as a dragon, you guard Yuujin-san like he is your gold.” Hajime, however, felt that he was pushing a little too far now. He needed to retract his statements. “I’m so sorry Haru-senpai, I’m just a little on edge. In addition to no sleep, my brother hasn’t stopped lecturing me on safety after he found out about the SSH targeting you two.”

Haru giggled, “it’s okay Hajime-kun, apology accepted, but it couldn’t have been that bad.” Haru shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his thermos and sat down.

“No, it was. It was nonstop. Haru-senpai, he kept me in a small secluded room and wouldn’t stop talking for four hours straight. I was only saved when Big Sister Ai found out and gave my brother a vicious tongue lashing.”

“While that might have been a tad excessive Hajime-kun, I can see why your brother might have a point, your research is problematic for them.” Haru took another sip and began looking through his tablet to see what his schedule for today was.

Hajime grew annoyed at Haru for not being sympathetic to the torture he endured under his overprotective, but well-meaning, older brother. However, his annoyance vanished when he glanced at his phone and read a new text message. “Well you won’t be talking about my brother having a point for very long, Haru-senpai.” Hajime flashed a huge cocky grin at Haru. “My brother sent me a very interesting text message. Here take a look.” Hajime offered his phone to his fellow AI researcher.

It read, _Hajime I’m sending Yuujin Shinkai to the lab for backup. He has agreed to do so. Please notify his husband. Thank you. By the way, Ai wants to know if you are coming to dinner._

“Why is he doing this? Why do they do this to me?” Hajime shrugged his shoulders while looking at Bootmon. “I honestly wish my husband and your brother would go back to the way they were when they first met.”

Hajime offered a weak chuckle at Haru’s silly wish. Gatchmon, however, was worried. “What’s going on Haru?”

The green haired man turned to his buddy Appmon and his husband’s buddy Appmon, “Yuujin’s coming to the lab”

“Hooray, Yuujin is going to be here offu!” Offmon chirped loudly.

“Speak of the devil, he is almost here.” Hajime received another message from his brother updating him on the location of where the redhead was. “Did you think he is flying here?” Hajime asked his green haired friend while checking on his recent experiment.

Haru took out his equipment from storage. “I hope not, I told him to hide his damn powers. I don’t need the government to kidnap him, leaving me to raise our son all on my own.” Haru said with a frumpy look.

Hajime grew tired of Haru’s complaints and decided to get to the heart of the problem. “Haru-senpai why are you so upset with Yuujin-san recently? You two are usually on the same wavelength but lately you two can’t seem eye to eye, want to talk about it?”

Haru sighed, “I don’t know, I just want us to go back to the way we were. For the last couple of weeks, he has been so overprotective of me. I’ve tried talking to him, but he doesn’t really listen.”

Hajime being the genius he was, felt that he already figured out what the problem was with the little info Haru gave him, now he just need to confirm his suspicions. “You said weeks, right? Was this around the same time when Yuujin-san got laid off from his job?”

Yuujin’s former occupation involved selling AI products to children. He was the spokesperson for a new, growing company. Yuujin loved the job because it offered him the chance to demonstrate artificial intelligence, like him, was nothing to be afraid of and had enormous potential to help improve the lives of humans. In addition, Yuujin liked his role because it gave him something in common with his husband. However, Yuujin was fired once it was revealed that he wasn’t entirely human. Many of Yuujin’s coworkers lamented the loss of their pal and felt that Yuujin being an android could be a great asset to the company. The bigwigs ignored their pleas.

However, Haru is certain the real motive for Yuujin’s wrongful termination was his sexuality and the AI angle was a legal loophole they found to get rid of Yuujin without facing a discrimination lawsuit. He remembers how uncomfortable most of Yuujin’s employers were whenever he was around. Haru was sure that they viewed Yuujin as the paradigm of masculinity, something many people have told Haru over the years. They must have felt threatened by Yuujin’s sexual orientation. If he could be gay, anyone could be. In fact, Haru believes he once heard one of Yuujin’s bosses call him in a low whisper, _Yuujin’s bitch_ _wife_ , probably to reaffirm his own insecurities about his sexuality. Once their son is born, Haru intends to teach them a lesson, legally.

“Yeah. Wait you don’t mean that…” Haru couldn’t believe he didn’t think about Yuujin being unemployed played a hand in making his lover more domineering.

Hajime interrupts, “yes, I do. Nonetheless, the pregnancy mostly like has a part to play too, but I suspect if he was preoccupied, he would be less inclined and able to monitor your every movement.”

Haru asked, “so what can I do?”

Hajime offers a suggestion. “How about we hire him as our assistant? We need a need one after the old one quit because she had some weird phobia over Bootmon.” Hajime pointed his thumb at his Appmon.

Bootmon cried, “I’m sorry Hajime-kun.”

“It’s okay Bootmon, you did nothing wrong.”

Haru chimes in. “That might work. But would he accept the offer?”

Just then, a familiar and deep voice rang out, “What offer?” Both researchers jumped in fear. They turned around and saw Yuujin flashing a bright and large smile.

Yuujin’s spouse composed himself and answered his beloved’s question. “Hajime-kun had the craziest idea. He wants you to be our new lab assistant.” Truth be told, Haru didn’t want his partner working in the lab for one simple fact, Hajime. The so-called boy genius had a creepy infatuation for Yuujin because he is an android. Yuujin found it cute, Haru had a different opinion.

Yuujin stated, “that doesn’t sound crazy to me, in fact, I’ll do it.”

“What!?” Haru responded.

Yuujin calmly stated, “I said I’ll do it.”

Haru nervously laughed. “Yuujin don’t accept something so quickly without thinking things through.”

“Are you okay with it Haru?” Yuujin asked.

Haru took a few seconds to respond. “Yes.”

“Ok then there’s no issue, it’ll do it,” Yuujin exclaimed.

“Fine.” Haru turns to look at his junior. “But Hajime-kun it’s going to be an issue teaching Yuujin how to do just the basics. Our previous interns at was somewhat trained in the field of robotics, Yuujin only knows some of the rudimentary basics of AI.”

Hajime points his finger and smugly tells Haru, “ah but you forget Haru-senpai, we can easily transfer the information he needs for this job.” Hajime likes Yuujin and wanted him around. Believe or not, the auburn youth used to have a small crush on Yuujin, but Hajime thinks that might have had to do with the redhead being a robot and less to do with attraction.

Haru gave a deadpan stare. “Oh right, my husband is an android.”

Hajime waves to the tall red head. “Yuujin-san, please give me your hand, this will be real quick.” Hajime instructed Yuujin to open the synthetic layer of his skin, so that Hajime could insert a wire into him. The procedure only took five minutes. Yuujin now should be as fluent in the study of AI as any grad student.

The first task Haru and Hajime gave to the larger male was to sort out their archives and to categorize them properly and to delete any files that no longer were important or were outdate. While Yuujin was busying looking at the old files, Hajime went over to Haru’s side of the lab.

Hajime shot Haru an innocent smile. “Haru-senpai, I have a request.”

Haru didn’t bother looking at Hajime and continued looking at his monitor when he quickly answered, “the answer is no.”

Hajime pleaded, “but you don’t even know what I want.”

Haru removed his gaze from his screen and looked directly into Hajime’s eyes. “I know what you want. It involves Yuujin and it’s to test out one of your experiments, so the answer is no.”

“But it might help to revolutionize the world! Yuujin-san is the only one capable of fully caring it out to fruition. Besides, Yuujin-san likes helping me out and I promise nothing bad will happen this time. Please say yes Haru-senpai, I’ll do anything, ANYTHING!” Hajime sounded so desperate.

Haru calm told the young prodigy, “you said similar words to me last time, and when I gave him permission, it took two days for his arms to become visible again. While I appreciate the help you and Rei-kun provided in bringing back Yuujin and aiding me in creating his bodies, I must be firm about this due to prior circumstances. The answer is still no.”

“You’re no fun.” Hajime pouts. Hajime briefly thinks about going behind Haru’s back and asking Yuujin directly, but then decides against.

Hajime was aware of Haru’s overprotective stance towards Yuujin. And he knew the vice versa was true as well. A few weeks back he pressed his brother about this. His brother told him point blank that the two suffer from a slight case of emotional dependency. Rei told his brother he had a feeling they were suffering from the condition when he first met them, but his suspicions were solidified when they brought back Yuujin and the two immediately ignored everyone else, family, friends, and school included, for an entire week. Rei has suggested therapy for the couple, but both do not believe they have an issue. Nonetheless, Rei has warned his little brother to not bring up the issue, lest they create a circle of conflict among their friends.

“Hajime-kun, there’s an incoming call to the lab.” Bootmon could be heard saying from across the room.

Hajime replied. “Patch us through.” Both researchers went rushing to the screen and looked with shock at the images displayed.

On the other side of the screen could be seen Dosukomon, Dokamon’s Super Grade form, and a disheveled looking Eri in front of a ruined garden. “Haru there’s an emergency! Our home has been attacked and Tora was kidnapped!"


	7. TBC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update. This story is currently on hiatus until late June. I will post a new chapter then. I apologize, as a grad student I have been extremely busy but will update at more consistent rate this summer. Stay tuned!

..................


End file.
